Seccionales
La Competencia Seccional/Local de Coros, mejor conocida simplemente como Seccionales/Locales es la primera instancia en la que se presentan los clubes de coro de los diferentes colegios secundarios, siempre y cuando cumplan con el requisito de que el grupo esté conformado por mínimo 12 alumnos del colegio. En esta instancia, compiten los clubes de coro de los colegios locales, y se disputan el pasaje a la próxima instancia, las Regionales. Luego de cada presentación, el jurado (previamente establecido) deberá expresar su concepción personal e individual de quien debería ir primero (a quien le dará 3 puntos), quien debería ir segundo (a quien le dará 2 puntos) y quien debería ir en tercer lugar (a quien le dará 1 punto). De la misma forma votará la audiencia, cuyo voto masivo se tendrá en cuenta por representación de la mayoría y contabilizará como un solo voto, tambien otorgando 3, 2 y 1 puntos respectivamente. Competencia Seccional de Coros de Lima, Ohio 2009 En esta instancia compitieron los coros de Jane Addams Academy, Haverbrook School for the Deaf y William McKinley High School (New Directions). Los jueces fueron Rod Remington, Candace Dystra y Donna Landries, y, por supuesto, el público. En cuanto a la competencia, hubo gran polémica, puesto que Sue Sylvester filtró la lista de repertorio de New Directions a los otros dos coro que participaban, quienes cantaron antes, y cantaron sus canciones, por lo cual tuvieron que improvisar y elegir nuevas canciones. Por lo tanto, el coro de Jane Addams interpretó Proud Mary y And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, mientras que el coro de Haverbrook interpretó Don't Stop Believin'. Por último, Rachel cantó Don't Rain on My Parade y New Directions aparece al final de la canción para interpretar You Can't Always Get What You Want, y aun así obtuvieron el primer lugar, pasando así a la instancia de Regionales. Competencia Seccional de Coros de Lima, Ohio 2010 Los coros que compitieron este año fueron New Directions del William McKinley High School, The Warblers del Dalton Academy y The Hipsters. Se desconoce quienes fueron los jueces. El tercer lugar lo obtuvieron The Hipsters, y hubo un empate entre The Warblers y New Directions, por lo cual ambos coros avanzaron a las Regionales. The Hipsters fueron primeros, e interpretaron The Living Years. Luego subieron al escenario The Warblers, quienes presentaron su versión de Hey, Soul Sister. Por último, New Directions cantó (I've Had) The Time of My Life, con solos de Quinn y Sam , ademas de cantar la canción Valerie, con solos de Santana. thumb thumb Competencia Seccional de Coros de Lima, Ohio 2011 Se desarrolla durante el episodio Hold On To Sixteen, y los coros que compiten son New Directions, The Troubletones y The Unitards. La competencia se desarrolla en el auditorio del William McKinley High School, y thumb|Mejor Competencia de Coros (Empate) (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012)el orden en que compitieron fue el siguiente: The Unitards, los cuales cantaron "Buenos Aires" del musical Evita; The Troubletones, que cantaron "Survivor/I Will Survive", un mash-up de Destiny's Child y Gloria Gaynor; y por último New Directions, quienes interpretaron un "Jackson Medley", compuesto por las canciones "ABC", "Control" y "Man In The Mirror" (en ese orden) de Jackson 5, Janet Jackson y Michael Jackson respectivamente. En tercer lugar quedaron The Unitards, segundo para The Troubletones y en primer lugar New Directions, quienes pasan por tercer año consecutivo a las Regionales. Además, esta fue la última vez que The Troubletones se presentaron como Glee Club, puesto que luego de esto se separan. En este caso, los jueces fueron la empleada del mes del departamento de vehículos motorizados Brandy Englebert, la honorable jueza Dorothy Saunders, y el payaso del año de Ohio Occidental Tickles. Las votaciones fueron así: Competencia Seccional de Coros de Lima, Ohio 2012 Los competidores fueron New Directions, The Warblers y The Rosedale Mennonites. La competencia tiene lugar en el auditorio del William McKinley High School, en el episodio . Los primeros en realizar su presentación son The Warblers, quienes interpretan "Whistle" y luego "Live While We're Young". Acto seguido, The Rosedale Mennonites interpretan un mash-up de "Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain". Finalmente, New Directions hace su presentación con "Gangnam Style". Al final de la presentación, Marley se desmaya en el escenario y New Directions queda descalificado por abandonar el escenario, siendo esta la primera vez que el Glee Club pierde las Seccionales. En el episodio se revela que los ganadores fueron los Warblers. Sin embargo en el episodio Naked se revela que los Warblers quedaron descalificados por el uso de hormonas para mejorar su rendimiento. De esta manera New Directions pasa a los regionales. Las votaciones antes de los resultados reales fueron así: Después que los Warblers fueran descubiertos, las votaciones fueron así: The Warbles- Seccionales 2013.jpg Seccionales- Gangnam Style.jpg Competencia Seccional de Coros de Lima, Ohio 2014 Los competidores fueron New Directions (junto a The Warblers), Vocal Adrenaline y The Falconers. La competencia tiene lugar en el auditorio del William McKinley High School, en el episodio We Built This Glee Club. Los primeros en realizar su presentación son The Falconers, los cuales interpretaron Broken Wings. A continuación, Vocal Adrenaline interpretan "We Built This City" de Starship seguido de "Mickey" de Toni Basil. Finalmente, New Directions junto a The Warblers hace su presentación con "Take Me to Church" de Hozier con un solo de Roderick, Tristan y Kitty, luego interpretan "Chandelier" de Sia con solos de Madison, Kitty y Jane, y por ultimo se interpretó como numero grupal "Come Sail Away" de Styx. En tercer lugar quedaron The Falconers, segundo para Vocal Adrenaline y en primer lugar New Directions, quienes pasan a las Regionales, luego de un año de inactividad de el Club Glee; debido a su disolución. En este caso, los jueces fueron Donna Landries, Rod Remington, Butch Melman y su perra Trixie. Curiosidades *Excepto en las Seccionales 2012, todas las veces que New Directions ha competido en las Seccionales lo ha hecho con miembros de menos (el mínimo para competir es 12) y ha tenido que reclutar miembros extra. *A excepción de Unique y Marley, todas las chicas de New Directions han tenido hasta ahora al menos un solo en las seccionales: **Quinn: (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Special Education), ABC y Control (Hold On To Sixteen).'' **Santana: ''Valerie (Special Education) y Survivor/I Will Survive (Hold On To Sixteen). **Tina: ABC (Hold On To Sixteen) y Gangnam Style (Thanksgiving). **Rachel: Don't Rain On My Parade (Sectionals). **Mercedes, Brittany y Sugar: Survivor/I Will Survive (Hold On To Sixteen). ** Kitty, Jane y Madison: Chandelier (We Built This Glee Club). *En ninguna de las ocasiones en las que Quinn ha tenido solos, Rachel los ha tenido también, y viceversa. *Las Seccionales 2011 fue la única competencia en la que se repartieron los solos equitativamente, puesto que todos (excepto Rory) los tuvieron. *Las Seccionales 2010 es la única ocasión en la que Rachel no obtiene un solo en una competencia, aún habiendo actuado en ella. Esta situación fue distinta a la de las seccionales 2011, ya que en esa ocasión ella no pudo actuar al haber sido suspendida. * En las Seccionales de 2014 es la primera vez que New Directions compite con Vocal Adrenaline en esta instancia. ** También esta es la primera competencia seccional que Vocal Adrenaline pierde desde hace 8 años, sin contar las competencias del 2012/2013 siendo que se desconoce en que instancia fueron derrotados ya que no concursan en las Nacionales 2013. Categoría:Competencias Categoría:Glee